


Huntress

by Miss Spock (SentinelSpockNimoy)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek Online, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Harley Quinn - Freeform, Science Fiction, job offer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentinelSpockNimoy/pseuds/Miss%20Spock
Summary: When a stranger visits Harley Quinn in prison, she learns Enchantress was one of many beings bent on destroying the universe, and she is one of very few people who possess an ability needed to stop them. Intrigued by this revelation, Harley accepts a job offer with a mysterious organization. But as she goes on more missions, she discovers a deadly truth about her love...and herself





	Huntress

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just sort of came to me while I was bored and decided to do a Star Trek version of Harley Quinn on a virtual doll maker.
> 
> My head is a strange place.

Her cage was familiar to her by now. She'd been here so many times. She noticed they'd decided to use a stronger material for the bars since Jack had broken in and cut the bars to get her out last time.

Why was she even here? For once, she hadn't actually been the one doing something wrong. She just happened to be there. She'd heard rumors that Boomerang had gotten out and wanted to see for herself. Unfortunately, someone had tipped off the Bat. She should've been more careful, she knew, watched her back, but he didn't even seem to notice Boomerang (or Captain Backstabber, as she'd decided to call him). He'd promptly knocked her unconscious and she had woken up back in prison.

Well, no matter. Jack would come to get her soon, even if he had to mow down everyone else in the prison to find her.

But it wasn't Jack that came in, aiming all manner of weapons at her. A powerful tazer shot took her down, leaving her unconscious.

She came to strapped to a chair in an interrogation room, four guards on either side of her. Two of them parted to allow a fifth prison guard and a hooded woman to enter.

"Leave us." the woman commanded, "All of you. You don't have proper clearance for what I'm going to be discussing with Miss Quinn."

"Ma'am, we are staying for your own safety. Facility protocol-" a guard began.

"I'm well aware of your protocols." the woman snapped, "Are you aware that if you listen in on this matter, you will be guaranteed to spend some time on the other side of a cell door here?"

"Uh-"

"That's what I thought." the woman said, "Now, all of you, leave the room and turn off all monitoring equipment for this room so I can do my job." Reluctantly, everyone except the strange woman left the room She sat down in a chair across the table from Harley.

"Hi. So, who-"

"Shh!" the woman hissed, "Not yet!"

"Sor-ry!" Harley rolled her eyes. A soft crackling could be heard, followed by the stranger speaking into...something that made a chirping sound.

"Acknowledged. Thank you, Sergeant." Now she turned back to the blonde woman. "Now we can talk."

"Who are you?" Harley demanded, "Did Jack send you to come get me?"

"Attempting a joke. How very...human. And an emotional assumption. Also human."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm human, tell me something I don't know." Instead of telling, however, the woman simply removed her hood.

At first glance, she was just as human as Harley. But her skin had a slight green tinge to it, and her eyebrows were so slanted she looked angry. Her black eyes were intense, but lacked emotion. And then there were the very NON-human pointed ears on either side of her head.

"Ooh, a metahuman!" Harley nearly squealed.

"Incorrect. I am Vulcan. My name is T'Nass. I'm here to make you an offer, Miss Quinn. A way out of here."

"Why would you want to do that, hmm?" Harley put on her best I'm-innocent-and-sweet act.

"Because people with your abilities are extremely hard to find, and my organization is in great need of such people right now."

"What abilities? I mean, I know I'm crazy, but" The blond laughed. T'Nass didn't.

"There are creatures in the universe right now bent on destroying everything we know now. They're scattered throughout time leaving only destruction in their path. Entire worlds have fallen to them, and if they are not stopped the entire universe will be theirs."

"Soooo...what's this have to do with me?" Harley questioned. T'Nass pulled some sort of tablet out of the bag she'd brought with her.

"Remember this?" She slid it across to where Harley could see it. She couldn't hide her gasp.

It was a photo of Enchantress, in her most powerful form, before Harley and the rest of Task Force X had destroyed her machine.

"Yeah, I know her. She's dead."

"True," T'Nass agreed, "but she is not what you think. She used an illusion, as the species typically does. This is what they actually look like." T'Nass had pulled up a second picture. It was a strange, six eyed creature that seemed to be made of energy. Even knowing nothing about it, Harley could tell the creature was wrong, deformed, ruined in some way. And the Vulcan was right, it DID sort of resemble Enchantress.

"What IS that thing?"

"That," T'Nass answered, "is what we are out to stop. A corrupted Iconian. Let me ask you, Harley. Why did you decide to go after her heart and no one else did?" Harley had been wondering the same thing, and it creeped her out a little.

"I dunno, I just kinda...felt it. Like I couldn't get to her before because of, like, an invisible wall or something. When I went for the heart, she was this weird little...thing that couldn't even stand or walk straight. Ooh, and the invisible wall was gone. So I went for it." T'Nass nodded approvingly.

"That 'invisible wall' as you called it, is the naturally occurring energy field that surrounds an Iconian, corrupted or not. The same with their Heralds. You would probably call them 'goons' or minions."

"Like those black things Enchantress had?"

"Yes," the Vulcan said, "These energy fields are a natural defense that surrounds the Iconian or Herald and prevents weapon fire from actually reaching them. In order to kill or neutralize one, we have to get past that energy field. The field also shields them from any scanners, so it's impossible to pinpoint their location. Or to detect a sneak attack. We can't get close enough to even fight them without them already being prepared for us."

"Because you can't detect 'em." Harley guessed.

"Correct, the woman nodded, "That's where you would come in. You can sense their fields Harley. I don't know how or why, but right now we just need someone who can do it. Someone who can track them as easily as they can track us. This 'tracker' would lead a squadron into the field who, at the guidance of the tracker, would know when to ready weapons and equipment to counter the energy fields, instead of the enemy appearing out of nowhere and eliminating us all."

"What's in it for me?" Harley demanded.

"You will be cleared of all crimes and criminal records, effective as soon as you are released to us. Since we have no need of it, we can offer endless amounts of your currency. You would be taken to our Earth base here, whose location I may not yet disclose. There, we will hone and strengthen your abilities and further familiarize you with the enemy before we assign you a squadron and send you into the field." T'Nass stood up.

"Don't answer me right away. Think about it for a bit. This could end up being a lifetime commitment. You will be offworld almost all the time. And you could die." She leaned down, "I am not an expert on emotions, but I know you are an intelligent woman, Miss Quinn. Despite your insanity, despite how I've seen them treat people and talk to people, you are still just the kind of person we need. I hope you consider it." She put her hood back up as the door opened and the guards reentered.

"I have given you my contact information. Miss Quinn is to be allowed, without question, to contact me whenever she wishes, and she is not to be monitored when doing so, as that will qualify as snooping in classified matters. These orders are not up for discussion. They are to be followed as I have stated them. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am" the guard replied.

"Good. Miss Quinn, I hope to hear from you soon." And with that, T'Nass was gone. For once, Harley was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to taunt the guards or put up any kind of fight as they took her back to her cell.

Her cage.


End file.
